


You're the reason i come home

by Frantasticfranta



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frantasticfranta/pseuds/Frantasticfranta
Summary: Magnus Bane was a very powerful warlock, he was also very old, like 400 years old. He decided a long time ago love wasn't worth it ; nor where any feelings, so he gave up and devoted his immortal life to partying and drinking, all the time, like it never stopped. And after awhile it got very repetitive, and boring and lets be honest he was miserable, but he managed, except it was getting harder and harder to make himself come home, knowing nothing was waiting for him (except for chairman meow of course) and sometimes he considered never coming home at all or perhaps never coming home again just wandering, contemplating, wishing something would change. But alas nothing. Until one fateful evening when he met a young shadowhunter named Alexander and just like the fairytales said it would, everything changed.





	1. Up until now i had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first fanfic, so please don't judge it. I don't have a beta reader so there's probably a few mistakes here and there. but ya, I previously posted this fic to wattpad and like no one cared so i decided to give here a try. I already have the first 4 chapters written but i make some changes. All of my chapeter names are goig to be from songs. This based purely off the show and not the books.

*Third persons pov*

Magnus Bane was a very powerful warlock, he was even referred to as "The High Warlock of Brooklyn' a title he was quite fond of; he was, however, also very very old. 400 years old to be exact but I mean really who's counting, its not like he looks it! No in fact he still looked 19, it was a perk of being immortal, forever encapsulated in his youth never to grow old or weak, to live on forever with no end in sight while those he cares for most deeply move onto whatever comes next without him.  
But being immortal didn't mean he wouldn't die or couldn't might be the better word for it, just that he wouldn't die what some might dub a 'mundane' death, meaning he couldn't die naturally, not from sickness nor old age, no if he were to die it would have to be a horrible tragic death more than likely at the hands of another.  
His immortality was once exciting and joyous, for who doesn't want to live forever?

Magnus.

Magnus doesn't want to live forever at least not any more.

 

He'd seen a lot of things in his time, powerful people doing monstrous things because they think their invincible, hes also seen smaller, weaker some might say, people often overlooked by the world defeat said powerful one purely from the goodness within them.  
Hes also experienced a lot in his time love, life, heartbreak, and death. He has given his heart and had it torn out of his chest many a times, and quite frankly he was tired of it, tired of the sadness when he loses someone he loves. Tired of putting his everything into someone, and them deciding forever is a lot longer than they thought it would be. He thought that by dating, loving, Camille, whom was also immortal, it would make it easier they could live happily together forever, ah yes he always was an optimist, but again that relationship didn't work out either as he soon learned Camille was incapable of love, and she broke his heart just as so many before had.

He had so much love to give but nobody wanted it, so about a century ago he decided he was done, done with love, done with 'feelings', so he locked his heart away in a box! Metaphorically speaking of course, this wasn't some pirates of the Caribbean shit his heart was still physically in his chest, he just tended to ignore it, for a very long time.

 

Since then he's spent his time drinking and partying, working with clients, and then more drinking and partying, it was fun at first, a nice break from the shattering feeling of dating and love, it was exciting even not having to worry about anything, but over the many many years its become more bleak and predictable, some would even say mundane, but of course there was nothing 'mundane' about the way he drank or partied or even his clients, and yet it still felt all very dull, meaningless, and numb, ah yes numb the perfect word to describe his life and heart for the past 150 years, feeling nothing with nothing changing.

He wouldn't admit to anyone but he feels almost trapped in his life, and dare he say it depressed with nothing to look forward to. Most nights he doesn't even want to come home knowing there's nothing and no one there waiting for him (except for chairman meow of course). Sometimes he wishes he could just never come home again just wander around hopelessly looking for something to live for again. But alas here he is still with nothing to do and no one to love just like always, his boring predictable life, until that is, the night he gets the news that Valentine is back again and trying finish what he started 18 years ago, and apparently hes looking for the warlock who put his *cough unrequited cough* love in a coma, which led Magnus to fleeing with the other warlocks to try and keep safe. Which leads us to where we are now in Magnus' loft hidden form the world, waiting to see what happens next.


	2. Right from the start you were a thief you stole my heart, and I your willing victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service." 
> 
> It was a Shakespeare quote, and the first thing he thought of when he saw the beautiful mans face for the first time, his breath caught in his chest and he struggled to find something to say that wouldn't just be "wow".

The first day of Magnus being stuck in his loft with over a hundred warlocks from all around New York wasn't so bad, they all chatted and drank and had quite a swell time, he even got to catch up with some of his old friends that he hadn't seen in a few decades, it was very nice.

 

And then the next day came.

 

That's it he only lasted  _24 hours_ , he gives himself props for lasting that long, because  _honestly_ you don't know true irritation until you've had 100 people in your home. Sure he could use magic to make the loft larger so its easier for them all to fit and then maybe that would relieve some of the stress, but he's really been trying to refrain from using magic in case Valentine is tracking his magic.  _But oh my god_ there was nowhere he could go to be alone there was always someone else there.

 

Which wouldn't have been so bad if they talked about their adventures,or stories, caught up on their lives a little, or even God forbid go with the most basic of human conversation topics and talk about the weather!

_But no,_ of course he couldn't do that because every single one of them just asked  _the same exact questions, over and over and over again._ He was going mad! They just kept asking "How long are we going to stay here, Magnus?", "is Valentine going to find us, Magnus?", why can't we use magic, Magnus?" , "can we please watch something other than project runway Magnus?" , like seriously they never stopped asking all these questions he didn't have answers for.

But because he had brought them here, he was apparently supposed to have all these answers, as if saving all their lives wasn't enough he also has to find out how to deal with this whole Valentine situation.  _Perfect._

 

~

 

Another 3 days passed and he was feeling  _very_ locked up, he felt like he was on house arrest! He simply couldn't stay in his loft any longer, he had to get out otherwise he was certain he was going to "accidentally" kill someone.

His perfect opportunity for escape came through fire message later that day,  _from a shadowhunter no less,_ he was entirely shocked when he originally got the message inviting him to meet a group of young shadowhunters from the New York institute to invest in a trade, his beloved necklace he had bought for Camille in exchange for help they needed on a "secret mission". He honestly didn't really care what this mission was as long as he got the necklace back. Plus it gave him an excuse to leave the loft so really it was a win win situation.

 

 

The other warlocks weren't to keen on him leaving, mostly because he was insisting on them all staying in the loft as to not put any of them in danger, but he really didn't care what they thought he'd already made up his mind about going.

 

~

 

He arrived at the meeting place, which was at one of the biggest downworlder parties this year, the ear-busting music boomed throughout the moderately sized venue, blazing lights that changed colors like they couldn't decide what they wanted to be shined all around him, and there was heavy breathing, sweaty people, dancing, drinking, and pretending the world didn't exist every where he turned. That's what Magnus loved most about these parties, you could just escape for a while, nothing existed outside of this bubble of heat and ecstasy, this was the kind of place you could make mistakes that don't follow you home, anything was possible here, nothing was real, there was no consequences, just intoxicated bliss. Usually. Tonight, however, was not one of those nights. He was not here to party until he doesn't remember what day it is, he's here for business, he was going to be professional.

He soon came face to face with non other than Clary Fairchild (or Fray as she was more usually known).  He could recognize her fiery locks anywhere, they were most commonly accompanied by an equally fiery, if not more so, expression that blazed through the room as she walked. She had grown up a lot since he was first introduced to her when she was a child by her mother; Jocelyn Fairchild who had the same burning hair and fierce personality, who came to him for help with erasing young Clary's memories. It was a well known fact that Magnus was quite astonishing at memory spells, he was an expert, but he didn't entirely feel comfortable performing them on a child who did not look like they consented to this, he can still see the absolute fear in her eyes the first time they met, it still makes him uneasy. But he did it, he took her memories,purely because neither he nor Jocelyn could think of a better solution, and he's been repeating this process every two years ever since, and every time he hates it.

Clary was accompanied by two other shadowhunters, a presumably male blonde one he was almost certain was named Dace, what a strange name, whom to be honest seemed way too aware of his own attractiveness, and a very beautiful (presumed) girl named Isabelle who he knew instantly to be a Lightwood, her intricate looks remarkably similar to her mother Maryse, with whom he'd known in a past life and wasn't to fond of.

   They had contacted him for the one thing he feared, to get Clary's memories back. As he previously mentioned he's not to proud of taking her memories in the first place, but he knew he would have to face this eventually. He explained that he had fed her memories to a memory demon, afraid that Valentine would find them looking for any clue as to the whereabouts of the Mortal Cup is.

Clary looked, disappointed and a little offended to say the least. He didn't blame her, but it still hurt.  He decided it would be best for him to just leave now, after all he couldn't help them with what they needed, plus the guilt was eating him alive, the intense stare of Clary's defeated face burned into his soul. He opened back up the portal he'd entered from, but something stopped him, plaguing his mind, he felt some sort of responsibility for Clary, feeling this was partly his fault, he couldn't just leave her with  _these people,_ people he didn't know, he needed to protect her, for Jocelyn he owed it to her. So he offered, he asked her to come with him, and she refused, not harshly, but she didn't know him she didn't trust him, not yet at least, she trusted these shadowhunters, he sighed tiredly he knew he wasn't going to convince her to go with him so he just decided to leave, go back to his packed miserable loft and protect his people.

Before he could turn back around towards the portal however he saw an arrow shoot right past him, hitting something that was coming up from behind him, he heard the thing, whatever it was, drop to the floor, he turned and saw a dead body, a dead shadowhunter, he was stunned he hadn't heard the hunter before, but he was preoccupied with Clary his affection effecting his senses, he looked at the arrow sticking at of the shadowhunter and he was extremely impressed that someone could have made that shot in a club like this where the only light source were the ever changing disco lights, that made you only be able to see approximately 5 feet in front of you at all times, seconds later a tall figure moved past him to where the shadowhunter lay on the ground, he took the weapon the shadowhunter had presumably had to kill him with, a blade of some sort, and twirled in expertly in his hands, and that when Magnus looked up at the man.

 

_" Here my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service."_

 

It was a Shakespeare quote, and the first thing he thought when he saw the beautiful mans face for the first time, his breath caught in his chest as he struggled to find something to say that wasn't just "wow". The only words that came out where "who are you" whispered almost seductively but he couldn't quite manage the full tone, he tried to remain his composure and not embarrass himself in front of the beautiful man. But before beautiful man could answer, it dawned on Magnus what had just happened, someone had just tried to kill him,  _a shadowhunter has just tried to kill him,_ that could mean only one thing. Valentine. He'd found him and if he'd found him he was going to try and find everyone else, he needed to get back to his loft right now. Without a word he dissapeared through the portal, leaving beautiful man and Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it took longer than i planned to update this, but here it is, i struggled a lot for whic pov to put this in so if thats a little messed up im sorry. If you did like it make sure to leave a kudos and a comment becase i survive off validation and if you want you can folow my shadowhunters side blog @shadowhuntershasallthegays  
> so i know it says clizzy as a relationship but its actually suposed more of a background ship rather than a main ship in this series however if youd like to have a chapter focused on clizzy than ill try and include that.  
> thank you for reading it really means alot. bye.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed!!!! If you did please make sure to leave a kudos and a coment below if you would like more chapters.


End file.
